


That's What Makes You Beautiful

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Payton wishes he had more game, Pre-Debate shenanigans, River has heart eyes for Payton, Sexual Content, mixing business and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: Pre-Debate nerves turn an innocent trip to the bathroom into their first time together without Astrid.





	That's What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! I'm Millie, and this is the first time I'm writing these two. Hopefully, it's not too out of character. I love fluff, so don't expect anything dark.
> 
> Will be posted on Tumblr with gifs too. XX

Astrid narrows her eyes at her supposed boyfriend, who’s got full-blown heart eyes for his opponent, whose none other than her nemesis, Payton Hobart. Sure, she’d agreed to their little triangle arrangement, but only for fear of losing River altogether.

There’s something about those dimples, and that little smirk River gives him as he clutches the microphone, and brings it up to his lips. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but it bugs her.

Little does she know that the smirk isn’t what it seems at all. River is trying to compose himself as Payton purposely imitates an intimate moment they’d had less than an hour ago.

~

Payton strides into the backstage bathroom like he owns the place. He’s nervous on the inside, and there's no sign of his opponent yet. Even though it sounds ridiculous, seeing River would calm his nerves somewhat. He critiques his appearance in the mirror. Usually, he’d be confident about it, but today he’s going to be standing next to a Ralph Lauren model on stage. He pulls a face and starts tapping his foot nervously, knowing that he has to be about god damned perfect to win this debate: not a foot wrong, no buckling under the pressure of it all.

“Payton?” River would know that nervous foot tap anywhere.

Payton eyes the end stall with the closed door, in the mirror, curiously.

“Pre-debate nerves?” Payton offers, pointlessly walking toward the stall. Theirs a weird sort of breath pattern going on in there, and the idiotic part of Payton’s brain wonders if maybe River’s sobbing quietly, obviously overcome by his political opponent.

“Ahhh, ah more like a pre-debate wank,” River replies, raising the volume of his ministrations, allowing Payton to hear him.

Payton’s shell-shocked and his body is very interested, he’s also grappling with how much he wants to see precisely what River’s doing, but at the same time, now is not the time nor place for this. Imagine the scandal?

“Payton?” River stops his actions momentarily, and Payton watches as the vacant sign appears and the door swings open.

Well, fuck. Think about the best porn you’ve ever seen, well, this shits all over that. River is fucking magnificent. Shirt hanging open, trousers bunched around his ankles, long wicked fingers wrapped around his beautiful cock, and a gorgeous, yet mischievous grin on his face.

“Wanna help a fellow candidate out?”

Payton doesn’t answer, his feet just start walking toward him as if in a trance, and he doesn’t come back to himself until he hears the lock turn again. He’s sitting down, staring right at River’s perfect dick. He adjusts himself and coughs nervously.

“Er, should we be doing this?” His voice is embarrassingly high-pitched, and he kicks himself for being so uncool when River appears so confident.

River squats down so he can look him in the eye, and says gently, ”Payton, if you’re not comfortable with-“

“What? No, I’m comfortable with blow jobs, I just thought we didn’t do ‘this’ without Astrid?” He’s babbling, offering blow jobs, why does he have zero game, it’s so unfair.

River chuckles lightly. “Blow job, hey? I just invited you in so I could look at you because it’ll make me come faster.”

Payton doesn't have a response to that, and he should if he wants to be the president one day, but he's not fucking perfect, okay!

River leans in and kisses him, soft and leisurely, like they're not going head to head on stage in under fifteen minutes. Payton feels drunk on it, sucking on River’s tongue as he runs his hands down over those perfect pecs. Time could genuinely run away on them in here, and it's only when they hear the P.A system announce the debate that they realise they need to get on with it.

River straightens back up and looks down as he runs his thumb across Payton’s swollen red lips. He moans when Payton sucks on it playfully. He gently pushes his other fingers into Payton’s mouth, covering them with saliva, then wraps them around his dick.

The thing is, Payton’s never actually given anyone a blow job, and River hasn't pressured him at all, but with River pleasuring himself right in front of his face, he can't think of a better time to give it a crack.

Start small, he thinks, hand coming up to caress River’s balls. He thinks he's doing okay, considering River’s full-body shudder, but he looks up to make sure River’s on board with it anyway.

Should anyone ever have the full attention of River Barkley, as Payton does right now, thank your lucky fucking stars. River’s eyes are blown wide open, filled with love, and his jaw is utterly slack.

”Gently tug, ” River directs, voice rough and breathy.

Payton doesn't need telling twice; he’s always been very accommodating like that. He stops playing and gives a gentle tug, one finger accidentally brushing past River’s entrance.

”Shit,” River chokes out, jerking himself more frantically.

Pleased with the response, Payton is spurred on to be more adventurous. He waits until River is on a downstroke to lick the head of his cock, tongue dancing over it, tasting the salty essence of him.

River moans low in his throat, watching as Payton repeats the action. ”God, Payton, you look-” River will never be done staring into those big Disney eyes.

Payton beams at the praise. In all his very short life, no-one had ever made him believe he was worthy, and then he met River. He would do anything for this man.

Feeling more confident, he places a hand over River’s, following the motion for a few strokes, before taking River into his grasp. 

This is power; he thinks to himself. Making River bite his lip like that, being the reason for those breathy gasps, this shits all over school president.

Unhurriedly, Payton starts to explore again. He takes the head of River’s cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue over it slowly. River groans above him, and a hand comes to rest gently at the base of his skull.

Payton opens his mouth, allowing River to control the pace of his cock, as it slides over his lips and tongue and toward the back of his throat. It feels so intimate. River is staring down at him adoringly, and nothing else in the world even exists. He closes his eyes, mind going blank and loses himself in the feeling.

Hours could have passed but in reality, its only seconds before River tells him he’s close.

It pulls Payton out of his blissful haze. As the noise from the auditorium filters back in, something snaps in him, and it gives him purpose. He wants to blow River’s mind, wants to rid him of his thoughts and troubles for a moment too. 

He slides his mouth as far down the length of River’s cock as he can go without choking, his lips making it to his fingers around the base, then sucks as hard as he can as his lips slide back up again.

River’s knees buckle, and he’s forced to support himself with a hand against the wall. ”God, ” he says, feeling his self-control slipping as Payton continues blowing him with those beautiful pouty lips. It feels incredible, freeing, and like he never wants it to end. 

Payton moans as he sucks him down again, the sound of it sends shivers up his spine. Another moan and River is losing it, his hand tightening in Payton’s hair, as the other lands with an emphatic slap against the wall, “Ohhhhh,” he groans, stiffening and spilling into Payton’s waiting mouth. River gasps for breath, and takes in Peyton sucking and swallowing down his load, ”Payton, Jesus, ” River manages through an aftershock. He’s stunned, completely blind-sided by how good this could be with the right person. It hadn't felt anywhere near this good with any of his previous partners.

Peyton let's go of him, reaching for the paper to dab delicately at the corners of his mouth, and clears his throat nervously. River re-dresses, and curses when he checks his watch.

”Three minutes, ” he says, unlocking the stall door and motioning that Payton goes first.

They wash up together. Payton sets about straightening up his ensemble, as a set of arms wrap around him from behind, and River grins that wide, warm smile at him in the mirror.

”You look great in pinstripes, and you’re going to be amazing out there.”

Payton looks at the bathroom floor, still not used to so much praise.

”God, ” River says, tilting Payton’s chin back up from the ground, ”You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?”

”Only you think that.”

Payton turns in his arms, and River kisses him gently. They take a step back from each other, and Payton holds out his hand for River to shake. River tries not to laugh but shakes the hand regardless.

”May the best man win!” Payton is all business now, he gives River a comical wave and turns to leave.

”You still going to tell everyone we had sex if I win?” River calls after him.

”Affirmative.” Peyton retorts, and the door shuts behind him, leaving River staring at his grinning reflection in the mirror. He knows it's the truth too. The man he’s in love with is occasionally hysterical, driven, truthful, and a born leader that will stop at nothing to see his dreams come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos always appreciated.
> 
> If you want to come and chat some more, or scream about this gorgeous ship, find me on Tumblr @mylittleshipgoestoot


End file.
